


Fanart for Unscripted Lullaby

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tire swing and a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Unscripted Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unscripted Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374367) by [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29). 



  



End file.
